Hayley and Caroline
The relationship between''' Caroline Forbes' and' Hayley Marshall. Caroline and Hayley definitely have issues between them. Needless to say their first meeting isn’t what we would we call nice. Hayley obviously has a thing for Caroline's hybrid boyfriend, Tyler. However, Tyler isn't interested. Season Four In The Rager, Caroline goes to the Lockwood Mansion, and tries to prevent her from entering, as his werewolf friend Hayley is there, and Caroline doesn't know about Hayley yet. Caroline is hurt by Tyler and leaves. Hayley meets Klaus who tells her Tyler has never mentioned her. Meanwhile, Klaus overhears a conversation between Tyler and Caroline, and understands why she was kept a secret. When Tyler comes back, he finds Hayley gone and Klaus instead telling him she left. Klaus then speculates Tyler and Hayley may have hooked up, although that hasn't been confirmed. In The Killer, Caroline is at the Lockwood Mansion, informing that her mother has squad cars blocking the street. This is because Connor has hostages at the Mystic Grill - Matt, Jeremy and April. She also first meets Hayley there. She finds out that Hayley has been staying there for the past few days, and that she's Tyler's friend. When Hayley and Tyler comfort each other over the death of their hybrid friend Dean, Caroline wants to know the truth. The truth is that Tyler and Hayley plan to help the other hybrids break their sire bonds to Klaus. In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Caroline brings over Tyler's belongings to his mansion, and he says that now isn't a good time. Klaus leaves (not before speaking to Caroline) and Caroline asks whether Tyler and Hayley think he bought it. Tyler compliments that the two girls and good liars and kisses Caroline whereas Hayley looks away. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Tyler's plans to bring down Klaus commences and Caroline discovers that Tyler has offered for his heart to be stopped, because they plan to desiccate Klaus again. Caroline then comes up with the brillant idea of putting Klaus in Rebekah's body. Hayley is not happy about this, since it interferes with her and Shane's plans. So, Hayley snaps Caroline's neck. When Caroline wakes up from this, she says that Hayley has lost her mind. Quotes : '''Caroline: "Who are you?" : Hayley: "Who the hell are you?" : Caroline: "Caroline." : Hayley: "Oh! You're Tyler's girl. Told me about you. I'm Hayley." : Caroline: "Well, Hayley. That's pretty crazy cuz I haven't heard a thing about you." : Hayley: "I've been staying here a few days." : Caroline: "Excuse me?" : Hayley: "I needed a place to crash. Ty's a buddy. It was kind enough to offer." : Caroline: "I know all of Ty's buddies and I haven't heard about you. So, how about we cut the crap?" : Hayley: "Ya, I don't need teen drama. Take it up with Ty. Excuse me." -- The Killer ---- : Caroline: "You think he bought it?" : Hayley: "Hell, I bought it." : Caroline: "Thanks for the heads up that he was here, Hayley." -- We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes ---- : Caroline (After talking on the phone with Bonnie): "She said it would work." : Hayley: "I gathered. Congratulations." : Caroline: "Thank you." : Hayley (Suddenly snaps Caroline's neck): "My pleasure." : Caroline (To Stefan on the phone after woken up): "Stefan, it's me. That little werewolf slut has lost her mind. Go to the Lockwood cellar and make sure that Rebekah's body is still there. I'm gonna find Tyler. Hayley's trying to screw this up." -- O Come, All Ye Faithful Gallery TVD4x05-3.jpg TVD4x05-2.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-25.jpg|Caroline and Hayley in 4x09 snap.jpg|Hayley breaks Caroline's neck. The-Vampire-Diaries-52.jpg|Hayley Caroline and Tyler in 4x05 TVD4x05-1.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship